I Want to Hold Your Hand
by VampireXgirl4312
Summary: Zach DIES what makes one little thing so important to Cammie that she starts thinking about her past... not really like gallagher girls books. Give it a chance i SUCK at summerys so yah. SONG-FIC


**The song is 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' from GLEE when kurt was singing about his dad and i like based this story off that episode, i think it was like the third or fourth 1.**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS !(even though i wish i did)**

The sound of the gunshot was ringing in my ears.

Zack, was my first real thought. I leapt up running to the falling figure.

Zack. Zack. Zack.

I got to the bloody and broken body that had just fallen. My hand immediately moved to try and stop the flow of blood. I feel a hand on the side my face.

I looked up into the crystal blue eyes that I had grown to love. I closed my eyes tears started to leak out.

"Cammie" The dry voice making me open my eyes "I love you." He whispered the words to me his hand moving to hold my hand before I had to watch his light blue eyes darken as the last bit of life left him.

This is the most defeated I've ever felt in my life.

_**Flashback**_

_**Yah, I tell you something I think youll understand when I say that something I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand.**_

"_Hi my name is Zack… and your that new Catherine person right?" He held his hand out for me to shake._

"_Call me Cammie." I said taking his hand. _

_**I wanna hold your hand. Oh please say to me youll let me be your friend. And please say to me youll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand.**_

_The was moving to fast there was no way to get my dog out of the way. Time seemed to slow down prolonging the moment. And then in a second it sped up to fast forward. The screeching of the breaks.I closed my eyes. When car doors started to slam I knew it was over. I just couldn't bring my self to look at what happened. So I turned and walked the other way. _

"_Cammie wait up!" That voice belonged to non other than Zack. I was sitting on a swing in the park. _

"_Im so sorry about what happened Cammie." _

"_Its fine zack you were the one who did it." I took the chance to look up and saw nothing but concern in the depths of those eyes I loved. _

_Tears slowly leaked out but not many. _

"_Come here Cammie." And I did just that walking into the hug that was waiting. "Im always going to be here for you no matter what."_

_I smiled and I knew everything was going to be okay for now._

_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It such a feeling that I love. You got that something. I think youll understand when I feel that something, I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold you hand. **_

_Everything was blurry. I just couldn't understand it everything was supposed to be perfect. But then again doent every good thing come to an end no matter how hard you try to stop it. I felt so alone. I had no parents now, my dad had left for war leaving me with my aunt and uncle while he was away. He said he would come back. He promised that he wouldn't leave forever. But every promise is broken sometime. I watched as my fathers casket was lowered into the empty grave and the only think I could think about was how that would be the last time I would ever see him. I heard leaves crunch as Zack walked up beside me and slipped his hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze, a silent way of saying I will never be alone. _

_**Yah I tell you something I think youll understand when I say that something I wanna hold your hand. **_

_**End Flashback**_

The empty eyes stared back at me with no emotion or life. I looked up to see where everyone had gone and no one was there. I looked to the gound hoping for something to help. I don't know how it would but it would. That's when I noticed the white flooring turning crimson with my life long friends blood and there was nothing I could do. With my vision blurry and blood all over I crawled my way over to the hand that I abandoned. And held on. I gave the cold hand a gentle squeeze like the one I had received not a month ago, only this time there was no pressure back there was no reassurance that everything was going to be alright. The painful reminder was harsh,

I got up and stumbled out of the room before back up came, There was no one to hold my hand, not this time.

_**I want to hold your hand.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT (GOOD OR BAD) **_

_**I WANT **__**EVERYTHING**__** (: **_


End file.
